Forbidden Feelings
by debraelq
Summary: Abducted by Lucius Malfoy, forced to reveal her most intimate secrets to her professor...Hermione was really not having a good day. Warnings inside! Joint winner of "Courage" in Round Four of Ashwinder's Multifaceted Awards. RL/HG RL/HG/LM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this many years ago. My writing has improved a lot since then. I did change a few things, but please keep this in mind when reading it. The good news is that it is ten chapters long and completely finished so you won't have to wait long for updates. I'm posting this at churchofpoetry's request on tumblr and because I was inspired by certain gifs of David Thewlis. Reviews are welcome.

Warnings: There is mild torture and BDSM as well as voyeurism in this story. There is no actual bestiality just one girl's overactive imagination.

Chapter One

Remus Lupin rushed out of the castle and into the darkness. The dank night air enveloped him as a sense of urgency propelled him forward. The moon shone brightly and the sight of it caused him to hesitate. It was dangerous for him to be out this close to a full moon. Even though there were two days left, he could already feel the pull of the silvery orb. The animal within him was anxious to be released.

Normally he wouldn't be out during this time. The Wolfsbane potion couldn't be taken early for fear that it would wear off. So the few days leading up to the climactic monthly event were especially hard for him. He stayed in his rooms as much as possible. However, tonight it could not be helped. He thought back to the note he had received minutes ago. It had been from Hermione.

Miss Granger, he reminded himself. There was no need for such formalities when they had worked together for the Order, but now he was once again her professor. He was teaching DADA again. He still couldn't believe Dumbledore had pulled that off. It seemed the Wizarding world had short memories when someone with power or wealth was involved-Dumbledore of course, since he himself was still powerless and penniless. Just look at Lucius Malfoy, he thought sourly. Not only was he out of Azkaban but he was once again working at the Ministry. Short memories indeed.

His thoughts turned once again to the Head Girl. He knew he needed to appear professional in front of the other professors and students but that was not the main reason he placed such a distance between them; he was having stirrings. Feelings that he could not have for a student, even one that was technically eighteen. Miss Granger was definitely off limits.

The note.

He hurried toward the Whomping Willow tree, reaching to press the lever that would stop the tree from turning him into a pile of broken bones.

One of the school owls had delivered the message. It was short and to the point. It stated that Harry was in danger, and Hermione needed him to meet her in the Shrieking Shack as soon as possible. Professor Lupin was very worried. Although it wasn't unusual for Harry to get himself in dangerous situations, he was usually able to work his way out of it. It must be something truly serious for them to request his help.

Even though the note was in her handwriting, the idea that it was all a trick had still crossed his mind. He, of all people knew that it was possible. Sirius had lost his life because of Voldemort's tricks. Losing his best friend was a lesson he would never forget.

Still, he had to go. He couldn't take the risk that Harry or Hermione was in danger. The thought of anything happening to them spurred him on.

He took the steps leading up the shack two at a time. The door to the upstairs room was open. He warily walked though. The room was dark and dusty but he could make out Hermione standing next to the bed, waiting for him.

He relaxed, walking toward her.

"Hermione, are you…"

Panic showed on her face as she interrupted him.

"Professor, it's a trap!"

As the door slammed and locked behind him, a memory flashed through his head. A memory of almost four years ago in this very shack. However, he knew without a doubt that it was not Sirius Black behind him.

"Professor Lupin," a smooth voice purred. "Welcome, I was so hoping you would join us."

Lupin recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy even before he turned toward the older wizard.

"Malfoy," he spat. "What in God's name do you think you're doing?"

"Do take care with your tone," he replied. "You are, after all, at my mercy. And at the moment, I am not feeling too generous."

Lupin ignored him and turned toward Hermione.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded at him, the fear obvious in her eyes.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over your wand, _Professor,_" their captor continued.

"And why would I do that?" Although his voice was soft, the danger was unmistakable.

"Because if you do not, I will kill her." Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione without taking his eyes off of him.

"If you harm her…" Professor Lupin began but was interrupted by the blonde wizard.

"Your wand," he stated in a bored voice, before raising his eyebrows in question. "Or do you doubt that I would kill the mudblood?"

Lupin knew the answer to that question, and he reluctantly handed his wand over to the wizard.

"Whatever this is, it's between us, Malfoy. It does not concern the girl. Let her go."

Lucius sighed and shook his head at the angry wizard.

"My dear professor, you're so predictable. It is really quite tiring. Of course, that same quality is what led you here, so I guess I shouldn't complain."

He raised his wand toward Lupin once again and continued.

"Now, as to why we're all here…I need answers. Dumbledore's Order is a thorn in the Dark Lord's side. Professor Lupin, you will tell me what I need to know to destroy it."

"Even if Dumbledore had such an 'Order', he would not tell me anything." Lupin waved his hand in the air to emphasize his point. "If you don't believe me, just use Veritaserum on me. Either way you don't need the girl for that."

"I'm growing tired of this. As we both know, due to your lycanthropy, Veritaserum does not affect you. And that is the perfect reason for Dumbledore to trust you with his secrets."

The tension in the room was thick as the men stared at each other.

"I don't want anything to happen to any of the students, Malfoy. However, there is nothing I can tell you. Even if you kill Miss Granger," he added with a low growl.

"Oh, my dear professor," Lucius chuckled, "you misunderstand. My intentions are not to kill Miss Granger."

He moved closer to the werewolf.

"That would be too easy. You would just blame me. I want you to blame yourself, Lupin, for whatever happens to her."

The professor felt uneasy. He wasn't sure what game Malfoy was playing, but the thought of the dark wizard using Hermione for his own gains was sickening.

"You see Lupin, Miss Granger does not have the _blessing _of lycanthropy." He chuckled at this, enjoying his joke at the werewolf's expense.

His mind raced. Malfoy must have given her Veritaserum. Did he know Hermione was a member of the Order? Although, she didn't know much, it was enough to do some damage. Perhaps the dark wizard was just grasping. He wondered what Malfoy was going to ask her but didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Miss Granger, Please tell me about your most humiliating experience."

Hermione tried to resist the potion running through her but it was no use. She had to tell the truth. She didn't have to make it nice, though.

"I believe it was when your prat of a son spelled my teeth to grow several feet long." She willed herself to stop at that but the words continued to pour out of her mouth. "Then Professor Snape told me, in front of the class, that he saw no difference." Hermione ground out her answer, wincing inside at the embarrassing memory.

"Ah,_ my _boy…" Lucius Malfoy stated proudly. Then he smirked at the embarrassed girl. "Do not worry, Miss Granger, I believe we are about to top that."

Hermione tried to prepare herself for whatever he came up with. She was not successful.

"Miss Granger, do you masturbate?" he asked smoothly.

The answer became apparent as she blushed, furiously. Hermione tried to hold the word in but it was no use. She could not fight the truth serum.

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. I wonder who you think about during that time." He looked over at her and smiled evilly.

Hermione waited with dread to see if any names came out of her mouth. Thankfully it was not a direct question so she supposed she didn't have to answer. She knew her luck wouldn't last. After all there was only one man she thought about. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was here in this room, standing not far from her. Somehow Lucius knew. And she had no doubt that he would use it to his advantage.

"What's the point of all this, Malfoy. Leave the girl alone. If it's a fight you want, let's do it. You're just wasting time, here."

"Lupin, what did I tell you about being predictable? It is really a nuisance. As well you know, I am not a fighter. Such a dirty business." He walked slowly around the couple as he continued, "More to the point, physical pain heals too quickly. I want you to hurt on the inside."

Lupin's glare encouraged him to continue.

"You are such a moral, honorable man, Lupin. I want you to go against those ideals…and then to hate yourself for it. That kind of pain lasts a lifetime."

Professor Lupin grew even more uneasy at the blonde wizard's words.

Suddenly Lucius pointed his wand at the young girl and whispered a binding spell. Her arms flew over her head to be held by invisible bonds. Hermione still had on her school uniform and the shirt rode up exposing her pale, creamy flesh.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Malfoy purred as he walked toward his captive.

"Miss Granger, tell me. What do you think of Professor Lupin?"

Hermione knew it was all over, but she held her head high as the words tumbled from her traitorous lips.

"I respect Professor Lupin. He is a brilliant and talented wizard."

Lupin wondered where he was going with all this. He had suspected that Hermione had a little crush on him. He had caught her staring on several occasions. Still, it was not unusual for students to have crushes on their professors. What leverage could this possibly give him?

"I see, so you're not attracted to our _brilliant _professor, then?"

Hermione looked away. She could not face her professor.

"I am attracted to him," she whispered quietly.

"Interesting…" Lucius spoke softly as he moved closer.

"You fantasize about him?"

Her answer was low. "Yes."

"Tell me, Miss Granger. What do you think about when you fantasize about Professor Lupin?"

She looked up at her professor then, begging him to forgive her for her thoughts and the words she was about to speak.

"I imagine him touching me," she stated simply.

"And where does he touch you, Miss Granger?"

"All over my body."

"You are such a clever girl. I am sure you have quite a vivid imagination. Please elaborate."

Hermione let her head sink down onto her chest. She could not face either man.

"I imagine that Professor Lupin is kissing me and touching me. We're outside and lying on the grass." Her breathing became shallow as she continued with her image. "He's on top of me, thrusting inside me, over and over. Suddenly the full moon appears, and he begins to change. I can feel his length growing inside me as he howls in frustration. He's no longer a man but a wild animal. Suddenly he turns me over and repeatedly plunges fiercely into me." She kept her head down, not daring to look at her professor.

"Oh, Hermione…" he said sadly. "It would not…"

She looked up at him then. "Don't you think I know?" she cried desperately. "I don't really want that to happen. I realize as a werewolf you would just tear me to pieces. It is just that…" She paused and then tried again. "You're such a good man. You're honest, kind, gentle…the thought of you losing all control, not holding back, unable to contain your animal passion…a passion you feel for me!" She searched his face willing him to understand, to not hate her for her weakness.

"How touching, really." They both turned to stare angrily at Malfoy. "It is always the quiet ones isn't it?" he smirked at Lupin.

"Malfoy," the usually calm professor growled menacingly.

"Now Miss Granger," Malfoy continued ignoring the warning in his voice. "Let us continue."

Hermione waited expectantly. What else could Malfoy do to her? She already revealed her most humiliating secret. Nothing else he could do could compare to that.

How wrong could she be?

"So Miss Granger, you are attracted to Hogwart's resident werewolf."

She didn't even fight it anymore.

"Yes."

"And do you want him to touch you now?" There was a gasp of shock, but it was not Hermione but her professor who made the noise.

"Yes," she answered totally humiliated.

"Well, don't tell me, silly girl, tell him."

Resigned, Hermione turned toward her professor.

"I want you to touch me, Professor."

Her eyes were pleading, but Lupin wasn't sure what she was asking for.

"Hermione is my student." He looked at Hermione but addressed his statement to Malfoy. "I would never touch a student. Or ever even want to. So you can end this now Malfoy."

"I think she has more to say. I am sure it is better to get it all out than to let it build up. Don't you think Miss Granger?'

"No."

"Nevertheless, I for one am enjoying myself. Please, continue. Where were we? Ah, yes. You want Professor Lupin to touch you. Could you be more specific?"

"Fucking bastard!" Hermione had not planned to say that out loud. She assumed, however that the truth serum was keeping her honest. Not that she was sorry. Still she hadn't answered his question and the answer was forced through her lips.

"I want him…"

"Tell him," Lucius reminded her.

"I want you to touch my breasts. I want to feel your hands on me, your fingers stroking and pinching my nipples." As the words fell from her lips she could feel her nipples harden in response. This was a horrible situation but something about having to confess her fantasies to Professor Lupin was exciting her.

"Look at her professor. I believe she is becoming aroused just thinking about what you could do to her. Surely you wouldn't let her suffer. Why not give her what she wants?"

"I will not, Malfoy," he stated in a low voice, although he did not take his eyes off of Hermione.

"Then I suppose I will just have to do it." He stepped toward Hermione but the younger wizard stopped him.

"Don't touch her, Malfoy. She is an innocent girl."

"She doesn't look too innocent at the moment. But why don't we ask her?"

"Miss Granger, what do you want?"

If only she could lie!

She ignored Malfoy as best she could, with the potion inside her, and addressed her comments to her professor.

"Professor Lupin…Remus," she began pleadingly. "I want you…"

He shook his head sadly at her.

"Hermione, I cannot."

"Professor, I'm in agony. I need someone to touch me. If not you, then I want Lucius."

"You don't know what you're saying," Lupin cautioned her.

She laughed at this. It was a wild laugh, and he wondered at the state of her sanity. "I cannot control what I'm saying, Professor. I know what I want. I wish I could deny it." She looked at him longingly. "I wish…"

"No, Hermione."

It was at that point that she gave up. He could see it in her eyes.

She no longer had the will to fight the potion, or the feelings inside of her. She had never spoken so candidly about her wants and desires, and she was both defeated and aroused. What a strange combination. She felt almost free. Free to say how she felt and what she wanted.

"Lucius, touch me," she whispered.

The blonde wizard walked slowly behind her. He stood within inches of her and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hermione?"

Ignoring the growl coming from her barely restrained professor, Hermione whispered, "Please Lucius."

"As you wish, my dear."

Hermione's body tingled in anticipation of his touch.

He moved achingly slow as his hand reached up to touch her breast. Hermione moaned in response, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations running through her body.

"It is difficult to turn away, isn't it Remus? She is exquisite when aroused is she not?"

Hermione's eyes flew open at that to watch her professor.

His eyes were wild, his breathing heavy. He ran his hand through his unruly hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. It was obvious he was fighting an internal battle-and losing.

The sight was intoxicating to the young witch.

"Professor," she whispered, but he shook his head angrily at her, unable to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was fighting her own internal battle. She could see the pain in Remus' eyes and she wanted to stop. She never meant to cause him pain. However, the other side of her was amazed by the obvious desire in his face. Desire for her. All of her fantasies, her dreams, seemed pale in comparison to these feelings of power, of need, of being desired. Hermione knew, however, that she didn't really have a choice. As long as the Veritaserum was in her system, she could not control her words or her feelings. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Free? Guilty? Definitely confused.

Then all thought left her as Lucius reached under her shirt and bra to stroke the sensitive skin of her breast. His hand felt cool as he touched her heated flesh.

He explored her soft mound, pinching and pulling her hard nipple. During this time his eyes never left the other wizard's face.

Without warning, he removed his hand causing Hermione to cry out in protest. She squirmed trying to free her hands from the binds.

"Patience, my dear girl," he replied smoothly. He reached in front of her and slowly unbuttoned the fastenings on her shirt. When he finished he pulled it open to reveal her lacy white bra. The cool air felt delicious as it caressed her skin.

Lucius replaced his hand on her breast as his other hand moved to explore her bottom. Hermione moved trying to get as close to his wandering hands as possible. It was not enough. She wanted more.

"Lucius," she growled.

In response, he pulled her back toward him. She could feel his arousal through her clothes, as she pushed into him, earning her a moan from the older wizard.

His movements became more urgent as he lost some of his composure.

"Ah, Remus, I wish you could feel this silky skin." He traced his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, and then down again. Hermione leaned back into him, suddenly glad of the invisible bindings holding her. She wasn't sure she could support herself any longer.

Lucius pulled her skirt up with one hand as the other slowly stroked her through her lacy white panties.

Professor Lupin watched the other wizard's hand with fascination. Any other time he might have been able to resist but this close to the full moon, his physical instincts and needs took over. He was aroused by the sight, and he was sure it showed through his trousers.

Lucius, never one to let an opportunity escape, pointed out the obvious to Hermione.

"I think our dear professor is enjoying the show," he whispered to her. Her eyes drifted down his lean body and her breath caught when she noticed the definite outline in his pants. Her mouth parted in surprise and her tongue peeked out from between her lips.

Remus caught the motion and wondered at her thoughts. The possibilities drove him further into certain madness. Their eyes locked for an instant, and Hermione could see that the beast inside him was winning.

His gaze wandered once again to watch Lucius' hand as he touched her.

"Is this what you want professor?" His hand moved under the silk material to stroke her center. He did not remove her knickers and all Remus could see was the outline of the wizard's hand as it caressed her.

Hermione moved along with his hand trying to get the most pleasure from his exploring fingers. He thrust a finger into her and she gasped. The only thing better than what Lucius was doing to her, was watching Remus face.

"Hermione, sweet girl, you feel so wonderful. I wish our professor could feel this…"

Remus felt his blood boiling and he suddenly found himself out of control. He reached down and tore Hermione's panties off. With a growl, he fell to his knees, his face inches from her tantalizing body.

Lucius watched in fascination as he continued his stroking, placing one finger on each side of her throbbing nub.

Hermione felt her pulse pound harder as she anticipated what Remus would do next. She didn't have to wait long. He grabbed her thighs and moved closer.

Nothing she had felt up until this point was able to prepare her for the feel of his tongue on her. He licked, sucked, and nipped at her clit, unable to get enough of her taste. In a haze she looked down at his shaggy head and watched as he ravished her with his mouth.

Holy Shit, she thought and then, of course was prompted to say it aloud.

However, both men were caught up in their own emotions to pay any attention to her mumblings. She watched as Remus' tongue licked at her and then at Lucius' now saturated fingers. A low moan escaped but it did not come from Remus or Hermione. Lucius eagerly dipped his finger inside Hermione and then withdrew it, offering it to Lupin.

Remus hungrily lapped at the digit and then took it in his mouth and sucked on it. She could hear Lucius' groan in response to this treatment. Withdrawing the older wizard's hand and pushing it out of his way, he returned to Hermione with a new vigor, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. As his facial hair rubbed against her, Hermione was no longer capable of rational thought.

Lucius' hand grasped Remus' hair, pulling him towards them as he urged Hermione forward. They soon worked out a rhythm and it didn't take long for Hermione to climax. As soon as the last spasms finished shaking her body, she slumped down held up only by her invisible bonds.

"Well done, Professor," Lucius smirked breaking the silence.

Suddenly, Remus stood up and rushed at him. Tackling him, he threw the older wizard to the ground. He grabbed him around the neck, growled in anger.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you!"

"You certainly didn't mind a minute ago," Lucius responded cheekily.

"I am not fucking kidding, Lucius. This ends now."

"I have no further reason to touch her, Remus. I've gained my objective."

His statement caused the professor to hesitate.

"This was never about the Order, was it Malfoy?"

"Of course not. Who cares about Dumbledore's silly little band of misfits."

"Then why?" he demanded angrily.

"I just wanted you to know what it felt like, Remus. To want something so much that you would do anything for it. Even if it meant betraying your ideals. That's what I wanted. Just for you to know what that's like…to want the forbidden."

Remus stared at the blonde wizard beneath him as everything suddenly seemed to fall into place. Without warning Lucius grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His other hand reached down to grab Lupin's still throbbing erection. Just as abruptly Malfoy pulled away and threw Remus off of him.

The stunned werewolf watched as the other wizard stood up and adjusted his clothing.

"Good night, all. I want to thank you for a very _entertaining _evening." He pointed his wand at Hermione. Her bonds fell away causing her to crumple to the floor. Lupin rushed to her side as the blonde wizard strode from the room.

Professor Lupin reached for the spent girl, holding her face in his hands.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," she answered weakly.

"I need to obliviate you, Hermione."

"No, please don't." Her voice was a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I have to. We can never speak of this again."

"Yes, Professor." She stared into his blue eyes as he smiled shyly at her.

"I know you won't remember this…but I do care for you, Hermione. A great deal in fact, and it is more than just a physical attraction." He gently moved a strand of hair away from her face. "I just wanted you to know that." Slowly he reached down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to be able to comfort him, to ease his pain, but she knew there was nothing she could do.

He walked her back to her Head Girl room before casting the spell which would remove all memories of their eventful night.

Hermione awoke the next morning with her body aching. She wasn't sure what she had done to feel this sore. All she knew was that she had a sense of peacefulness that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The sun was shining brightly and the day ahead looked promising indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance. I know it's a little unusual.

Chapter Two

Lucius glanced up the sky as he walked slowly from the old dilapidated house. There was a slight breeze as the clouds drifted calmly past the full moon.

He shook thoughts of the werewolf off angrily as he felt his way through the rough terrain. Of course it did not matter to him; he didn't care at all.

Stumbling on the rocks, he used his cane to steady himself. He found his walking stick especially helpful when visiting the Dark Lord. There was a ward on the house that kept anyone from Apparating or Disapparating. They had to walk a short distance to and from the dwelling for that.

He frowned slightly as he thought about the Dark Lord's reaction to recent events. His master had been displeased about the lack of information gained from the werewolf. He was especially annoyed with Lucius not using the situation more to their advantage. His punishment was severe and painful. Lucius stumbled again as he reached the outer limits of where he knew the wards reached. He usually didn't have this much trouble walking on the rough territory but then again he wasn't usually recovering from the effects of the Cruciatis Curse.

Lucius sat on a large rock to catch his breath. He needed to rest a moment before trying to Disapparate. He certainly didn't want to get splinched.

His eyes again followed the large orb in the sky. He thought about his interrogation of Lupin and the mudblood. He had lied to them, of course. His goal _had__been_to get information on the Order. However he had let himself get sidetracked. He not only deserved the punishment he had received from the Dark Lord but actually welcomed it. He was frustrated and angry with himself for letting things get out of hand. He wondered, not for the first time, what it was about Lupin that got under his skin.

The first time he had met Lupin was still burned in his memory. It had been many years ago when he was on a mission to try and convert Snape to their cause. Severus had been a lonely teenage boy with a grudge. Perfect material for a Death Eater. Although it had taken quite a few trips to Hogwarts to convince him to follow the Dark Lord, Lucius felt the Maraurders were somewhat useful in that endeavor. Their little band helped to push Snape over the edge.

Lucius remembered when Snape first pointed them out. He wasn't impressed at all with Potter. Of course, he knew of Black through Narcissa and although Pettegrew seemed insignificant at the time, he later proved to be useful to them.

But Lupin had stood out in his mind. He was a quiet young man and obviously not very well off. It wasn't until Lucius looked in his eyes that he realized there was much more to the quiet boy than what was on the surface. There was a wildness about him. An animal presence. Lucius had no idea what it was at the time.

When he later found out Lupin was a werewolf, everything suddenly made sense. It still irked him that Snape wasn't the one to let him know. No, he had to hear it from his son in his third year…

He remembered that conversation with Snape with fondness. He had been livid and let the Potions master know that withholding information from the Dark Lord was a very dangerous thing to do.

Then Lucius had done something very foolish. He had gone himself to talk to the DADA professor. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it. Maybe he wanted to look in those eyes once more to try and see the wolf beyond.

Whatever the reason, it had cost him a great deal.

Lupin had already been packing when he arrived at his office that day. Evidently, the wary professor had resigned before anyone had the satisfaction of firing him.

Lucius had walked through the open door and stood staring at the man before him. He looked awful. His clothes were shabby looking, and he had scratches and cuts all over him.

"I am sorry but I do not have time to talk. I have a train to catch," he had mumbled without looking up.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course," Lupin had said with a slight smile. "You are Draco's father. If you have any concerns, please discuss them with the headmaster."

"Do not worry. I intend to do just that. I will have you know that I am on the board of governors for this school and I work at the Ministry."

"I am aware where you work and that you used to be on the board of governors for this school Mr. Malfoy, but as I said I have no time." He had glanced at his watch as he said this. "I must be off."

Malfoy waved his wand abruptly and the door shut. Just as quickly he moved to block Lupin's path.

"I do not think so," Lucius told him smugly.

"Please move out of my way." Even though his tone was polite his eyes shone with anger.

They were inches apart. Gray eyes challenged blue. Malfoy was close enough to see the frustration and exhaustion in Lupin's face but he could also see the animal lurking just below the surface.

"I cannot help you, Mr. Malfoy. Now please move aside."

"How do you know?" Lucius asked softly. "You do not know what I want."

Lupin looked at him expectantly.

It was in that moment that Malfoy knew what he wanted. He had a sudden urge to taste the man before him. To feel all that power, unleashed. He actually moved forward to kiss him when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Lupin called for the visitor to enter.

Dumbledore.

Meddling old fool. Malfoy had left quickly then.

Of course, during the many times he had replayed that moment in his head he had ended it in a different way. In his version, he actually kissed Lupin. As his lips caressed the younger man's, he could feel the power, the aching need within that kiss.

Lucius felt the chill of the night air. He couldn't get caught up in fantasies. Not here and not now. He was ashamed of what he craved. Not because he was another man of course. Lucius had no problem with that. It was because of the type of man Lupin was.

He was noble, honorable, moral, good, and one of Dumbledore's followers. All the things Lucius despised.

So where was this intense attraction…no obsession, coming from? His fantasy certainly was nothing like the Granger girl's. He had no wish to have sex with a werewolf. They were lower forms of intelligent beings in his mind, and he did not generally care for them at all. However, this werewolf in particular had his attention.

Except, it was the man not the wolf he fantasized about. He suspected it had something to do with control.

Once a month Lupin was free, although Lucius knew he didn't see it that way. He was unable to control his actions; he ran wild and responded to instinct. Even on the Wolfsbane potion, Lupin was still free of the confines of normal men.

Unfortunately this obsession with the werewolf had cost him. That fateful night in the Ministry of Magic stood out clear in his mind; when Malfoy finally had his chance. He had aimed his wand at Potter and Longbottom but before he could strike, Lupin had jumped in between them. He had sacrificed himself to save the worthless boy. Did he know Lucius would be unable to kill him? Of course, he had intended to destroy him. He pointed his wand at the werewolf, but he could not strike. One look in those blue eyes and he was unable to do it.

Fool.

Luckily for him, the Dark Lord did not know his weakness. He would probably kill Lucius for not taking care of the werewolf when he had the chance.

But why did he have this hold on him? What was it that drove him to go against everything he believed in?

He had to admit, he really didn't know. Just that the thought of being possessed by an out of control Lupin aroused him more than he would ever dare to admit to anyone. Even the man himself.

His thoughts strayed to the incident several nights ago. He remembered the feeling of Lupin's mouth as he sucked on his finger; the firmness of his lips as Lucius kissed him.

He stood up suddenly. He had to get home. It would not do for the Dark Lord or another Death Eater to find him here in such a state.

Especially if the Dark Lord decided to read his thoughts. He had been successful in keeping it from him so far but that was only because of Malfoy's constant vigilance.

He quickly Disapparated from Lord Voldemort's lair.

Lucius had no wish to die.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two chapters at once! A special thanks to myownghost.

Chapter Three

"Harry, do we have a quiz in DADA today?" Ron asked as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Nope," the other boy answered through gulps of pumpkin juice.

"What about extra homework in Transfigurations?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry answered absently, obviously more intent upon his food than the conversation they were having.

"And what about Potions?"

"Ummm…"

"Did we have an extra long essay due today?'

"Again, no," Harry answered, at last turning his attention to his friend.

"Then please explain to me, if you would," Ron continued, "why Hermione has been in such a good mood lately."

They both turned their attention to the subject of their conversation. Hermione looked only slightly annoyed as she glared at them both.

"Honestly, Ronald," she replied. "If you want to know something then maybe you should just ask."

"Right," he considered this a moment. "Hermione, what have you been so cheerful about?"

"I think you both could do with a little more cheer in your life," was her only response.

"Oh bloody hell! What kind of answer is that?" he asked. "Now do you see why I didn't just ask you?"

"He's got a point, Hermione," Harry told her rationally. "You have been uncommonly cheerful this last week. What's up?"

"To tell you the truth, Harry," she replied ignoring Ron altogether. "I'm not really sure. I just feel happy. Complete. Satiated," she finished in explanation.

Ron rolled his eyes at her choice of words, some of which he didn't know the meaning of. "Like you just got shagged, you mean?"

"That was crude, Ron."

"But like that…"

"I guess…something like that." She desperately wanted to change the subject. Anything to get the focus off of her.

"So have you finished with the Transfiguration homework, yet?"

Ron smirked at her diversion attempt , and Harry stifled a chuckle.

Everyone seemed to be in a good mood lately.

~#~#~

"I'll see you all next class," Professor Lupin stated as the students packed up their supplies. "Please note the homework listed on the board."

"Harry," he directed his next question to the young man passing by his desk. "Could you and Ron help me with something?"

"Sorry Professor," he said regretfully. "Ron and I have Quidditch practice."

"I could help you Professor."

Remus looked over at his star pupil. He had tried his best to stay away from her for the last week. Although the memory charm he had placed on her was strong, it was not foolproof. She was too quick for her own good, and it was harder than ever to keep his feelings hidden from her. How could he get out of accepting her help, though, without hurting her feelings or raising her suspicions?

"Thank you, Hermione," he replied, thinking quickly. "Perhaps Neville could assist me as well?"

"Sure, Professor," Neville stated, although he sounded anything but sure.

After everyone had left the classroom, Professor Lupin led them down to a seldom used storeroom.

"In here there are boxes of things left by previous DADA professors." He smiled wryly at them. "Probably should have been thrown out ages ago, but then again you never know what will be useful one day."

"The particular item I am looking for," he continued, moving boxes out of their path, "is an amulet. Gather any that you can find and I'll go through them later."

"Surely, Professor," Hermione began. "It would be helpful for us to have a more complete description of the object."

There was no way he was giving her that information. She was entirely too clever. Hell, it might not even be here. And the less information she had the better.

"That won't be necessary, Hermione," he said quickly shaking his head. "I need to get to my next class. Thank you both for your help."

Hermione watched her professor hastily leave the small room.

Something was wrong.

The room was musty and dank as if it hadn't been used in years. The smell triggered something in her memory. Hermione felt as if she had forgotten something important. But what could it be? She had flashes of a memory just out of reach.

As she went about her task, there were actual moments when she felt she was reliving her memory. Although she couldn't see anything, the sensations-smell, sound, taste were so strong…she felt as if she were there…but then it was gone, too quickly to identify. She moved this way and that…trying to capture it once more. It was important. She was sure of it.

The recollection stirred up something else as well. Sniffing disdainfully at the dusty air, Hermione realized she felt aroused. It was a strange, alarming sensation, and she desperately tried to explain it to herself.

Maybe it was the scent of Professor Lupin still lingering in the air. But when she tried once again all she could smell was the musty aroma of the enclosed room.

Her feelings should have dissipated at that point but instead they grew stronger. She wasn't attracted to Neville so what was causing these unusual stirrings?

"Hermione?" Neville asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Neville," she stated. "Let's just get this finished, shall we?"

If she thought work would take her mind off the disquieting sensations she was feeling, she was sadly mistaken. She found herself becoming more and more aroused as they worked; the dusty smell increasing instead of decreasing her reaction. It was almost as if it reminded her of a similar situation. One in which she was intensely aroused. If only she could remember. But no such memory surfaced. The more she tried to recall the more she felt the memory shatter into many different pieces, each one lost to her.

She hurried to complete their task. The sooner she got out of that room the better. The possibility of a spell on the room crossed her mind, but Neville seemed unaffected.

As she opened the last box, the lid brushed against her breast, and she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips. She looked over at Neville, shocked at her own behavior.

He stared at her in surprise, before glancing away, his face beet red. Silently they rushed through the rest of the stuff.

They had found five amulets in all. Usually Hermione would have been curious of the artifacts, but at that point she just wanted to go back to her room and get some relief. All other thoughts were driven from her head as they exited the room. Neville volunteered to take their find to Professor Lupin and for once Hermione was glad. She definitely did not need to see her professor in the shape she was in. Not given the fantasies she was ashamed to admit, she had about him.

Unfortunately, Hermione did not have the chance to relieve the tension she was feeling. Professor McGonagall had wanted to talk to her about some of her classes and then she joined the boys for lunch. It would have been suspicious if she had sneaked away.

She was feeling slightly better and decided she could surely make it through Potions class.

Hermione hurried to the dungeons, her friends rushing to keep up with her. She was irritated with them, trying to ignore their questions about where her good mood had suddenly gone.

Once in class she was surprisingly thankful that Snape had paired them off, and she was stuck with Draco Malfoy instead of her inquisitive friends.

Of course, she hated Malfoy and it didn't take long for her to regret that wish. He sneered at her and made snide comments, and although this was nothing new, her reaction to him was unusual. At one point, she had to add an ingredient to the potion and had gotten close to him. Something about his hair, he had let it grow long over the last year, tugged at her memory. That and a faint scent of something else. She wasn't quite sure what… However, the effect was similar to what had happened in the storeroom.

It couldn't be! She definitely was not interested in Draco Malfoy. Not in the slightest. She had never, ever been attracted to him.

So why now was she longing to touch his hair? To kiss his lips? To take his hand and place it…

No! What had gotten into her? Something was definitely wrong!

Hermione tried to focus on the potion they were brewing. She had almost added the wrong ingredient and stopped herself just in time.

"What's your problem, Granger?" Draco sneered at her. "Let me do it if you're just going to muck it up."

Normally she would have fought with him about it but now she just let it be. He was probably right; she would just mess it up in her current state. Her only goal at this point was to make it though the period without begging Draco to take her there right in the middle of potions classroom!

When the class was finally over Hermione rushed from the room. She was thankful to have made it through without any further embarrassment. As she hurried through the hallway, she didn't watch where she was going and ran headlong into someone.

Her senses were immediately assaulted by a scent so familiar, so intoxicating, so arousing that she felt herself become weak. Strong arms kept her from falling, and she looked up into the amused face of Lucius Malfoy.

Nothing made sense to her anymore. It was as if she were missing important pieces to a puzzle that everyone else seemed to have.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what has come over me. I feel faint."

"It is quite alright, my dear," he stated in a sultry voice. "Let me take you somewhere quiet, so you can recover."

Instead of taking her to Madam Pomfrey's, like she might have expected if she had been in her right mind, he took her to a deserted classroom.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked, as he continued to hold her up.

Suddenly, it was too much for Hermione. The desire that came over her was stronger than anything she could ever remember feeling before. And it seemed so familiar. Perhaps that more than anything else prompted her to do what she did next.

"Oh, God, yes, Mr. Malfoy!" she breathed as she pulled him toward her. Her hand threaded through his hair as she hungrily kissed him.

He hesitated, although only for a second. She felt it, and it fueled her determination even more.

"Lucius, please," she begged and taking his hand she pushed it underneath the edge of her uniform skirt. She guided it to where she wanted, moaning as his fingers brushed against her center. He was no longer hesitating as he slid his hand under her knickers to explore her depths. His other hand moved down her back to caress her bottom.

Neither had noticed the other man who had silently entered the room and now watched; the look on his face was a mixture of suppressed anger and need.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. There are 10 chapters all together and I'm going to post 3 to make up for my long absence. Remember if you like what you read leave me a little note. Or even if you don't like it.

Chapter 4

Remus Lupin silently watched the couple in front of him. Hermione's strong scent had drawn him into this seemingly deserted room, only to find the two of them together.

The smell of her arousal mingled with the sight of her took him back to that night in the Shrieking Shack. He had lost control then. As he felt the now familiar desire course through his body, he was tempted to let his baser instincts take over. However, the full moon was now past, and he was once again in control. He would not - could not - take advantage of Hermione a second time.

He was furious seeing them together, and it took considerable effort for him not to tear Malfoy's heart right out of his body.

When he had control, of his thoughts and body, he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"What is going on here?"

The couple broke apart in surprise, and Hermione quickly moved away from Lucius. Lupin glared at the older wizard. He had seen where Malfoy's hands had been, but he tried not to dwell on it, as that was treacherous territory indeed.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione whispered in a shaky voice. She sounded as if she were about to cry.

Remus glared fiercely at the other wizard. It was safer than looking at the distraught young woman in front of him.

"Professor," Lucius smirked. "So good of you to join us."

Ignoring this remark, Remus' eyes bored into the other wizard as he instead addressed his student.

"Leave now, Miss Granger," he whispered hoarsely.

"Please, Professor, I…"

He shifted his focus to her, his eyes wild.

"Now!" he bellowed, his face reflecting the tortured rage he felt.

As she fled the room, a sob escaped her.

_Damn._

He hadn't meant to snap. He was holding a tight rein on his emotions, and he wasn't sure how long he could last. Hermione had no idea what was going on. Although his heart ached for her pain, his body reacted to the beautiful sight she made …

Her hair was slightly messed, and her lips swollen from the other man's kisses. He just didn't trust himself around her. He was torn between anger and desire.

Once she left the room, he was able to channel all that frustration to where it rightfully belonged.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor girl," the blonde wizard murmured with more amusement than sympathy in his voice.

"I should have known better than to trust you…" Lupin said angrily. "You are incapable of keeping your word."

"That is completely irrelevant. However, on this occasion, I assure you I did in fact keep my word."

"Right, Malfoy," he said, his face livid. "You swore never to touch her and yet your hands just happened to be under her skirt…your fingers inside her panties."

"I swear it was not my fault," Lucius stated innocently. "She put them there."

He was torn between his rage and the image that Malfoy's words produced. He could visualize the innocent Gryffindor placing Lucius' hand inside her knickers, urging him to touch her as she moaned out his name.

Remus' name.

He needed to get control, to focus on his anger toward the other man.

"Of course, Lupin," Malfoy continued. "You must realize that this is all your fault."

"My fault! I fail to see how this is my fault! You were the one making love to her. I had nothing to do with that."

"Think about it, my dear professor," Lucius explained patiently. "If Miss Granger had her memory of the other night…" he paused watching the younger man uncertainly run his fingers through his already tousled hair. "And I suspect you had something to do with that memory loss. If she still had her memory then she would never have come near me…let alone assail me as she did."

Remus wanted to punch the smug smile off Malfoy's face as the truth of his words stuck home. Hermione would never have let the other wizard get close to her if she had remembered…Oh God! It was his fault.

Suddenly it was just too much for him. His emotions were boiling over: guilt, anger, remorse, and lust.

Definitely lust.

The constant internal battle was exhausting him, and he just wanted to put an end to it all.

But most of all he wanted Hermione to be safe.

From Lucius.

And from himself.

The only way to protect her from his own feelings was to remove Lucius from her life. Then he could go back to treating her just as a student. As it should be.

Remus unexpectedly dropped to his knees in front of Malfoy. "I am tired of fighting, Lucius." Going by the look on his face, Malfoy was obviously caught by surprise at this interesting development. Remus raised his hands up. "I'll do whatever it takes to remove you from Miss Granger's life. Just tell me what you want." His clear blue eyes stared up at the older wizard.

"So noble, Lupin, really," Malfoy stated dryly. "Giving yourself to spare the innocent Miss Granger. And also very foolish."

Lucius tried to disguise the desire that washed over him at the sight of the man on his knees before him. He also felt angry although he wasn't entirely sure why. "What if I asked you to betray the Order? Or kill Potter? Or even to kill yourself?"

Lupin couldn't speak as he watched the rage that suddenly consumed the other man.

"You think you know what I want! You think you know me?" Malfoy sneered as he moved even closer. "You have no idea!"

Suddenly his right hand reached out and grasped Lupin by the throat. "I could kill you so easily," he continued as he tightened his hold. Lupin stared ahead, his body calm.

The hand on Lupin's throat moved to his jaw, forcing him to look at up.

"Do you have any idea what I have gone through over the years?" Malfoy hissed.

"If you wanted me dead, I would be dead already," Lupin stated calmly, although his heart was beating wildly. "You know I will not betray the Order or kill anyone for you. I know what you want, Lucius. Now you can have it."

"You have no idea…"

"On the contrary," he continued softly. "I do know, and I am the only one who can give it to you."

Lupin reached up and gently grabbed the hand the still held him. Malfoy was breathing heavily as he stared at the man he had obsessed over for the last twenty years. He was suddenly conflicted. Voldemort would undoubtedly kill him if he found Lucius did not use this to the Dark Lord's advantage. And yet he had waited so long…had never thought he would actually have this chance.

"Well, Malfoy?" Blue eyes were locked into gray ones and neither man could look away. "Stay far away from Miss Granger, for good this time, and I will give you what you want. What you've wanted for so many years."

"Tell me then," Malfory said, his voice raw with emotion. "What is it that I want?"

"You want me … the part of me that cannot be tamed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione locked herself in her room, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Although it was almost dinnertime, she couldn't eat, couldn't face everyone. She was so humiliated.

She had thrown herself at Lucius Malfoy.

What had possessed her? She had never thought he was anything but an arrogant prat. But now…

Unbidden thoughts of kissing Lucius arose in her mind…and those hands…

Hermione found her body responding to the memories. She tried to fight it, but she had felt on fire all day with no relief. As she thought of Lucius touching her, Hermione slipped her hand underneath her knickers.

She remembered how it felt to be in his powerful arms. In her mind, they were again interrupted by Professor Lupin but this time she did not pull away. She imagined her professor's face as he watched them hungrily.

"Professor. I want you so much."

In her fantasy, she could tell him what she could not in reality. He moved to her then and passionately kissed her. This part was vague, though, and she had trouble imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

In a flash, a series of thoughts raced through her mind.

Lucius moved behind her grabbing her hands behind her back and whispering huskily in her ear.

"You are my prisoner now, Miss Granger. I can do whatever I want to you."

His hand moved under her shirt stroking her breast roughly.

These sensations were clearer. She somehow knew exactly what that felt like, and it was wonderful. Lucius kissed the side of her face as her DADA professor stared at them with longing and pain.

Where had that come from?

Suddenly Lupin was in front of her, ripping her skirt and panties from her, exposing her body to his hungry gaze. With a groan, he fell to his knees and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him.

When he kissed her eager body, liquid fire ran through her. It was so clear as if she were reliving a moment instead of creating one. The strong musty smell mingled with Lucius' cologne as Remus' tongue licked at her center.

Her own fingers worked feverishly, and Hermione came all too soon. She was actually surprised that she was able to hold it off as long as she could. Just the sight of Professor Lupin on his knees in front of her, staring at her hungrily, wanting her was almost enough.

As she lay there afterwards, Hermione was ashamed of herself. When had she become such a slut?

And what must Professor Lupin think of her. The look on his face as he saw them together had been seared into her brain. He had been so angry and …what? The other emotion was etched into his face as well.

Betrayal.

Desire.

That couldn't be right. And why was he not surprised?

No, she thought, he was surprised but not as shocked as he should have been. Almost as if he were disappointed, that it had happened again.

Again! That must be wrong and yet she felt sure that it _had_ happened before. That fantasy had been too real.

Suddenly moments in the last week stood out. Moments that had not made sense before.

Her feelings of satisfaction as if she had gotten something she had wanted, longed for.

Smells and sights that had aroused her for no apparent reason.

Holes in her memory that she didn't even question.

And Professor Lupin.

He'd been acting strange around her. Avoiding her if possible. And when he was around, he'd given her strange looks that had made her catch her breath in anticipation.

The look on his face as he caught her with Malfoy. Her moral and principled professor watching them with such hunger and need. It was quickly masked, but she had seen it.

What was going on?

She didn't know, but she knew how to find out.

She would not be sent out of the room like a child. Not when they both obviously knew what was going on. She was a part of this thing. What part she didn't know, but she would soon find out.

Hermione rushed from her room. Her tears were now dry, and she had a determined look on her face. She would not be used by either of them.

Lucius' actions were understandable; he was a snake.

But Professor Lupin?

He was so kind, gentle, and honorable.

Obviously not!

She was really angry now. Something had happened, and he would tell her, no matter what.

As she stormed through the classroom door, Hermione was determined to get the truth out of the two men. What she saw caused her to halt in shock.

Nothing could have prepared her for this!

Her professor was on his knees in front of Lucius Malfoy. The older man's hands were on either side of his face as Lupin's hands grasped his arms. They turned to look at her in surprise at her entrance.

Hermione wondered at the look on their faces. She couldn't tell if Lucius had been about to strike Lupin…

Or kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione stood silently watching the two figures in the room. Although they were turned toward her, they were so still, it seemed as if they were paused. The room was quiet which amplified the loud beating of her heart.

"Professor?" Her voice was little more than a gasp as both men suddenly came to life.

Lucius immediately released his hold on the man kneeling at his feet. He glanced at them both before adding airily, "It is difficult to get anything accomplished when one is constantly being interrupted." He then glanced down at Lupin still on his knees. "I will consider your proposal, Professor."

He left with a swish of his robes, once again submersing the room in a somber quietness.

Remus Lupin rose to his feet, avoiding his student's eyes. He had no idea what to say to her.

"I want to know," she said, her voice shaking with the effort to stay calm, "what is going on?"

"Nothing, Hermione," he said dismissively. "Lucius was just…"

"Not between you and Malfoy," she interrupted. "Although that was a sight that will be burned in my mind forever."

She drew a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. She wasn't even sure how to phrase it.

"I…something is wrong. I can feel it, Professor," she stammered. "I feel things-strange things. I can sense…" Her arms flew wildly as she tried to explain, "things. And yet I have no memory."

"I have no idea…" he began.

"You do! I know you do!" Hermione cried out in frustration.

Remus looked at her then, his eyes reserved and sad.

No, she thought. Not sad. Guilty. He does know.

"Perhaps if you told me what things you are referring to that might help me." He was stalling; trying to find a way out of the mess he was currently tangled in.

"Things," she stated again. "I have been feeling…" She stopped. How could she tell him that just the sight of him, smell of him, aroused her beyond anything she had ever felt? And that she felt this way about Lucius Malfoy as well. She couldn't stand that man! Her eyes dropped, her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh." The small acknowledgement was so quiet, that the young witch missed it, and its significance.

She continued looking down as she made her admission. "I feel constantly…aroused," she whispered. "And I think I'm going crazy." She lifted her face, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Remus' heart melted. She had no idea what was happening…and it was entirely his fault.

He moved quickly to her side and took her hands in his, intending to comfort her. The touch of their skin sent sparks flying, and he dropped her hands just as quickly to step away.

"Hermione," he tried again. "You are not going crazy. I promise you."

"Then tell me, Professor…" Her voice was stronger and her chin determined. "What is going on?"

"I told you," he began but was stopped by the look in her eyes.

"It's complicated," he finished.

"Brightest witch of my age. Remember?" she said shrilly. "I think I can take it."

"Something did happen, Hermione," he finally admitted. "But I cannot explain it to you."

"I don't understand," the young witch replied. "If I was involved, then why can't I remember?"

"Please just trust me, Hermione."

"Tell me why!" she cried in desperation, needing to know the answer.

"I Obliviated you."

The look she gave him was one of shock…and betrayal.

"Hermione, please…you don't understand."

She shook her head back and forth as if trying to deny what he was saying.

"This is what you wanted." He moved closer to her.

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away. "I trusted you! How could you do this to me?"

"Please…" His voice was raspy as he begged her to understand. "This was something you wanted," he started again.

"I would never have wanted to be Obliviated!"

"Well, maybe not wanted, exactly," he agreed. "But you were all right with it. You knew what I was going to do, and you agreed to let me do it."

She glared at him angrily. She just couldn't believe Professor Lupin would do such a thing. Even so, she felt the pull, the need to touch him, to hold him.

"I want to know...I want my memories back."

"Don't you understand, Hermione?" He looked tired, weary. "I did this to protect you."

"From what, Professor?" she asked. "From you?"

"Hermione…" Remus raked his hand through his already tousled hair.

"Don't you see? I have to know. I cannot stand not knowing. They are my memories! I want them back. If I have to, I will go to the headmaster."

They both knew it was an empty threat. She couldn't risk going to Professor Dumbledore; she didn't know what her part was in all of this. Nevertheless, the thought of the older wizard finding out what had happened that night chilled the blood flowing through his body.

"They are gone. I can't get them back for you."

She gave an exasperated sigh and looked ready to attack once more, when he added, "but there is something we can do."

"What?" she asked anxiously.

"You have heard of a Pensieve?"

Hermione's pulse sped up. She had read about them of course. And Harry had told her about the one in Dumbledore's office. Perfect. She knew that a Pensieve shows exactly what happened, instead of giving anyone's point of view.

"Fine," she murmured. "Let's do it now."

"I think we should wait…"

"Now," she demanded.

Remus reluctantly agreed. A sense of dread overcame him as he led her out of the classroom. There were many things that night he did not want her to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure this is what you want, Hermione?"

Professor Lupin was looking at her intensely as if by sheer will he could change her mind. They were in his office standing in front of the Pensieve. "I just want you to realize that if you do this there will be no going back."

She was almost undone by his warning. He seemed sincerely worried about her. Was this something she would later wish she had left unknown? She shook her head at him, pushing away any wavering thoughts.

"I have to know." She spoke decisively. It was the only choice she could make.

"I understand, really." He smiled sadly. "I just wish you would trust me. All I want is to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked incredulously. "Is that what you call it? Are you sure you aren't trying to protect yourself?"

She could tell by the way he cringed that she had hit a nerve.

"Hermione…"

He reached out to touch her, but she backed away. "No, Professor. Your protection led me straight to Lucius, remember?" She pushed those dangerous thoughts away. "I can protect myself."

Professor Lupin nodded his head. "Alright, then. Let's get this done." Withdrawing his wand he pulled several silvery strands from his temple and deposited them into the large basin before them. Hermione could almost make out shapes in the swirling liquid.

She had never actually experienced using a Pensieve, although she had read about them and of course heard quite a bit about them from Harry. She stepped forward and placed her face into the basin. She immediately felt herself falling and moments later she was pulling herself off of the floor.

Hermione found herself in a darkened room that looked remarkably like the room she had just been in. In fact, she soon realized, it was the same room. She wasn't sure what she expected but it was not this…standing in Professor Lupin's office. It was then that she noticed her professor was sitting at his desk. He was bent over reading the parchment in his hand, a curious smile on his face. It was such an unguarded moment that she felt guilty for watching, which was not helped by the sudden appearance of the man beside her. The real Lupin was now in the memory with her.

She wondered why they were watching this memory when she wasn't even there. She gave Lupin a questioning look before walking over to the other man. She was curious to see what he was looking at so fondly. He had a quill in his hand, and it appeared that he was grading papers. That made no sense though…

As she grew closer she had the urge to reach out and touch the professor. Ever cognizant of the real man beside her she resisted and instead she moved to get a better look over Lupin's shoulder. Strange there was something familiar about the parchment he was holding. She leaned in closer…

A peck at the window startled her as well as her professor. He gave a small chuckle and went to the window. One of the school owls waited patiently to deliver its message. He rewarded the bird and it few happily away.

The smile on his face quickly vanished as he read the note. Hermione was just able to make out her signature as the scene changed.

Everything was a blur and when it cleared she was in a dusty stairway. Her professor was ahead of her, taking the steps two at a time. She ignored the real Lupin, behind her as she followed his memory self as quickly as she could. The dank smell permeated the air and it reminded her of something…but now was not the time to get caught up in her own memories.

The door was open at the top of the stairs and that was when she realized they were in the Shrieking Shack.

_"Hermione, are you…"_

He wasn't talking to her…or rather he was talking to the memory of her…

It was disconcerting to hear herself answer him back.

Did her voice really sound like that?

Then the meaning of her words hit her.

_"Professor, it's a trap!" _

The door slammed shut but Hermione, almost without realizing it, drifted through the door and into the room.

Then she saw herself standing there beside the bed, looking anxiously at her professor. It was strange how the memory Hermione looked prettier than her. Was this how he saw her or was her mind just playing tricks on her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the other wizard in the room.

_"Professor Lupin. Welcome, I was so hoping you would join us."_

Hermione was not surprised at all to see Lucius Malfoy smiling triumphantly at them.

The men exchanged words back and forth, and she took the opportunity to walk around them. She was amazed at how real it all looked. She could smell the odor of the cramped dusty room. The other Professor Lupin stayed back. Every once in a while she caught him looking at her with a mixture of sadness and trepidation. He knew what was coming…

_"Because if you do not, Lupin, I will kill her."_

Hermione looked back at Malfoy in surprise. He was pointing his wand at the memory of her but looking at Professor Lupin.

She needed to pay better attention or she was going to miss something important. She glanced back at the real Lupin but his face was unreadable.

_"If you harm her…"_

_"Your wand. Or do you doubt I would kill the Mudblood?"_

She watched Lupin hand his wand over to the older wizard. She could tell he was furious and realized he was barely able to maintain control. It must be close to a full moon.

_"Whatever this is, it is between us, Malfoy. It does not concern the girl. Let her go."_

As she listened to Malfoy's taunting response she was touched by Lupin's protectiveness. In spite of what had happened, she could almost believe he really cared about her.

_"…Dumbledore's Order is a thorn in the Dark Lord's side. Professor Lupin you will tell me what I need to know to destroy it."_

Hermione looked back quickly at the real Lupin. He was not looking at her but watching the scene before them. Could this really be about the Order, she wondered?

Strange that it had not crossed her mind.

Then Lupin suggested Malfoy use Veritaserum on him, and Hermione knew it was a trick. She was not surprised that Malfoy also saw through it. She was more taken aback by Lupin's statement that he could not give him any information…even if Malfoy killed her.

But she soon realized Malfoy had no intention of killing her…somehow that was not as comforting as it should have been.

_"That would be too easy for you. You would just blame it on me. I want you to blame yourself, Lupin, for whatever happens to her."_

Hermione suddenly had a sick feeling in her stomach.

What was Malfoy doing? She was more confused than ever.

_"You see Lupin, Miss Granger does not have the blessing of lycanthropy."_

Suddenly, Hermione did not want to know what happened next. All this time she assumed Lupin was resistant because he didn't want her to find out what he had done but what if in actuality he was trying to protect her from finding out what she had done?

Had she given away Order secrets? She didn't know that much but it was enough to hurt the Order. Was that why he Obliviated her? She didn't really want to know anymore. Still she couldn't ask him to stop and let her out.

However all her concerns were forgotten by Malfoy's next words.

_"Miss Granger, Please tell me about your most humiliating experience." _

Now she was really confused as she watched her memory self, obviously on the truth potion, relay the memory of that embarrassing day when Draco caused her teeth to grow. Hermione felt the humiliation all over again as she watched the same reaction in her memory self.

_"Miss Granger, do you masturbate?" _

She gasped in shock at his question. No one seemed to notice, not even the other real person in the room.

Her face flushed red with humiliation as she watched herself answer the question truthfully.

Hermione had a dawning of understanding as Malfoy continued. He was there to torment…not her but Lupin. He wanted to break the werewolf. She was just his instrument of torture.

As she watched in growing horror, Malfoy flicked his wand and the memory Hermione's hands were bound over her head. How far would Malfoy take this to get his revenge or what ever it was? But she already had the answer to that. She already knew what happened later. The image of Lupin on his knees before the older wizard was seared into her mind.

She watched the scene play before her and wondered what the man next to her was thinking. She dared not look over at him as she listened to her memory talk about her attraction to her professor. Of course this was not the first time he had heard this.

_"He is on top of me, thrusting inside of me over and over. Suddenly the full moon appears and he begins to change…"_

Her deepest, darkest fantasies, out there for everyone to hear. She understood now why she wanted to be Obliviated!

_"…suddenly he turns me over and repeatedly plunges fiercely into me." _

The last few days flashed before her. Lupin had treated her differently, given her strange looks. No wonder!

What must he think of her?

_"Oh, Hermione. It would not…"_

She continued to watch in humiliation as the scene unfolded. As she poured out her heart to him, he explained why it would never work.

Malfoy looked on gleefully. The bastard!

Or as her memory elaborated…Fucking Bastard.

Suddenly she just wanted to get through it as quickly as possible so she could go somewhere and die a quiet, mortifying death. Surely it would be over soon…

_"I want you to touch my breasts…" _

Hermione really looked at them all then. She had been so embarrassed she was not really looking. But when she did it took her breath away.

Her memory was getting aroused by her own confession. Her hands were bound over her head causing her shirt to ride up. Her nipples showed through her blouse. She looked at her professor, who was obviously trying not to become excited. He was fighting the temptation, but she could see the need, the hunger on his face. He wanted her. Those feelings were mirrored, although better controlled, on Malfoy's face. The only difference was that he was not looking at her, but instead he was looking at Professor Lupin.

That in itself was erotic.

And so when Professor Lupin refused to touch her, Malfoy announced he would do it himself. Hermione realized she did indeed want Lucius Malfoy to touch her.

Not that she would feel it. She could watch but that was all. Those memories were taken from her but of course she still had the memories of Lucius in the empty classroom as he caressed her.

Hermione found she could not look away. If the real Lupin noticed he did not speak a word.

_"Lucius, touch me," _

Lucius was standing behind Hermione as his hand slowly reached up to touch her breast. Her head was thrown back in anticipation of his touch. His hand slipped into her bra and she moaned in response.

Hermione could see the outline of Lucius' hand as it stroked her breast. If she had been alone she might have touched herself then, the urge was so strong, but with the other Lupin beside her she dared not.

Lucius unbuttoned her shirt, and she noticed the memory Lupin could not turn away. The older wizard then continued his exploration of Hermione, all the while watching Lupin's reaction. His hands moved up her thighs and under her skirt. He pulled the garment up so Lupin could see his hand stroking her over her panties.

The real Hermione remembered exactly what that felt like, and she relived the moment as she watched her memory self get ravished.

Who knew Lucius Malfoy could cause this reaction in her?

Or that this would also cause a certain reaction in Lupin, which Malfoy, always helpful, pointed out? Her professor had an erection, and Hermione found she couldn't take her eyes off of the bulge in his trousers.

_"Is this what you want professor?"_ His fingers slipped under the silk panties to stroke her center, and the real Hermione was shaking with a need to feel his hands on her again.

It was erotic watching herself move against Lucius Malfoy as his fingers explored her. Her shirt was open exposing the lacy bra that barely covered her breasts. One end of her skirt pulled up to show off Lucius' explorations as he slipped a finger inside her. Lupin's face was no longer showing any signs of self control, and he suddenly reached down and tore her panties off of her body.

The real Hermione was shocked as he fell to his knees in front of her memory self. His face was inches from her, and Hermione didn't know how much more she could take. She watched as Remus grabbed her thighs and pulled her toward him. As his tongue licked at her, the real Hermione imagined what it would actually feel like. She wanted to grab a hold of his hair and pull him closer, feeling the stubble of his facial hair as is rubbed up against her sensitive nub.

Lucius dipped his finger into her once more and then offer it to the hungry wizard. Remus sucked on his finger causing Lucius to moan.

Hermione looked back then at the real Lupin who up until this point was fairly quiet. She could see he was breathing hard and a quick look down told her that he too was affected.

He avoided looking at her, and she glanced back at the scene before them. The three in the memory were working themselves into a rhythm. Both men using their fingers and tongues to bring her to climax.

_"Well done Professor." _

Hermione watched as Lupin, no longer able to control his anger and frustration, tackled the other wizard, knocking him to the ground.

_"If you ever touch her again I will kill you."_

_"You didn't seem to mind a minute ago." _

Hermione had to admit that Malfoy had a point.

_"I am not fucking kidding, Lucius. This ends now."_

_"I have no further reason to touch her, Remus. I've gained my objective." _

But it had continued on…the real Hermione knew this first hand.

_"This was never about the Order, was it Malfoy?" _

And as she listened to Lucius Malfoy's explanation she thought they were really not that far apart in what they were longing for. No wonder she was unable to resist him.

Then Lucius unexpectedly grabbed the werewolf and kissed him passionately. Both Hermione's watched in awe as Lucius reached down to squeeze Lupin's erection. He then threw the werewolf from him.

After Malfoy left the room, the memory Hermione crumpled to the floor. Lupin rushed to help her.

"I think we have seen enough."

Hermione turned toward the real Lupin.

"I am not ready to go yet Professor. I want to see when you Obliviated me."

She then turned back to watch as the memory Lupin held Hermione's face in his hands and asked if she was alright.

_"I need to Obliviate you, Hermione."_

_"No, please do not do that professor." _

Hermione looked at the other Lupin then, but he avoided her glance.

_"I am sorry, we have to. We can never speak of this again."_

_"Yes, Professor." _

She could feel herself getting angrier by the minute.

She had not wanted to lose the memory, but he had insisted.

_"I know you won't remember this…but I do care for you, Hermione. A great deal in fact and it is more than just a physical attraction. I just wanted you to know that. "_

Then as she watched he kissed her.

And Hermione felt herself falling again. Almost immediately she was back in Professor Lupin's office and he was there beside her.

"Hermione…"

"No!" She held up her hand to silence him. "You do not get to talk now."

"You're angry," he began again.

"Angry?" she shouted. "I honestly don't know how I'm feeling at this moment…angry, frustrated, and utterly turned on. Every one of my senses is screaming at me, Professor and right now I don't know which one to listen to. So, yeah at this moment I could slap you, curse you, kick you, or kiss you so hard you'd forget how to breathe."

She took out her wand, daring him to make another sound.

Then she turned away quickly and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 8

Hermione stormed into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her. She was so angry, she was shaking.

How dare he do this to her?

But what else could he do? Her logical mind asked the question that her emotional state could not.

She was a student. He was her professor. Erasing her memory was the only thing he could do to protect them both.

But it didn't work. In fact it had made things worse!

Only because Malfoy did not keep his word. He could have stayed away.

But then again, it's Malfoy, she argued with herself. He is not trustworthy.

Memories of the blonde wizard flooded her mind. She couldn't believe she had reacted the way she had when he touched her. How her traitorous body responded to the memories. He was such a bastard!

She would go crazy if she kept thinking about it. She decided to take a bath to try and clear her mind and her body of the memories.

Undressing quickly until she was only in her underwear, she grabbed her bath robe. She would go to the prefect's bathroom. It was large and she could lock the door for privacy.

A sound focused her attention to the other side of the room, which was currently in shadow.

Someone was in there with her!

Before she could speak Lucius Malfoy stepped forward.

"Ah, Miss Granger. So nice to see you again." He smirked at her, and she quickly put on the robe she was holding.

"Malfoy. How dare you! You are now allowed in the girls' dorms."

"My dear, I just wanted to apologize to you for my earlier behavior."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. What was he after?

"Although you _were_the one to accost me," he continued. "I should have stopped you."

"All of this is your fault, Malfoy," she answered angrily.

He smiled at her.

"I see, so now you know. Did our good professor tell you what happened then? I cannot see him actually making it through the narration. Unless…he used the Pensieve. I can see that I am correct."

"I think you should leave, Malfoy."

"Are you sure, Miss Granger? Are you not curious about what I am planning? I thought you would want to be informed this time instead of being left out."

Damn him! She knew he was manipulating her but she couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'm listening."

"I can assure you that this is not about you. It is about your professor."

"But I'm involved."

"Yes, that was just a nice benefit." He looked at her as if she were something tasty. "Honestly, I could not have planned it better," he gloated.

"Are you going to tell me your plan or not, Malfoy?" She was getting impatient. Not to mention she was standing in her underwear in front of the man she had just watched…well she wouldn't go there.

"Once I get what I want from Lupin, then you will be able to go back to being oblivious."

Not likely, she thought glumly.

"Your plan?"

"It is simple really. Lupin has promised to give me what I want…"

"Which is?"

He ignored her question.

"…and we will meet. Once that is done and I have what I requested it will all be over."

"And you are telling me this because…"

"Well, my dear. I would assume you will want to be there for the _exchange..._"

"And…" She knew there was more.

"And," he added. "I am just as sure that Professor Lupin will not want you there."

She had to admit, she agreed with his summation, but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

He gave her a smirk and she wondered what else he had planned. He was obviously not telling her everything.

"I must admit that it is a shame…"  
>She knew she was playing right into his hands but again she could not stop herself.<p>

"What is a shame, Malfoy?"

"That you have no direct memory of the other night. Watching it is not the same as living it. Aren't you curious?" He moved toward her as he talked. His voice was mesmerizing, and she felt a moment of fear. Not fear of being harmed but of not being able to resist his charms.

She really did hate him!

"You had two men wanting you, touching you…"

His voice became softer as he talked. He reminded her of a snake…and she knew she was powerless to resist.

His words were evoking images. Images of what she had just seen in the Pensieve and images of what else could have been.

"…kissing you. I, for one, would be willing to help you gain new memories."

Hermione did not respond. She couldn't. She didn't trust her voice.

She was aware however that she was practically naked underneath her robe. As his eyes raked over her, he made it apparent that he was also aware of that fact.

Standing right next to her, he was so close his breath caressed her face as he whispered in her ear.

"Just imagine how it would feel to have the two of us gazing at your naked body. Of course we would be naked as well. Can you see it, Hermione?"

She nodded weakly. She could definitely see it in her imagination and desperately wanted to see it in  
>reality.<p>

"We would kiss you, touch you…as you reach down and take both of us in your hands. Can you feel it Hermione? Can you feel the throbbing power in your hands as you stroke us…"

She took a ragged breath. Oh, Merlin! What was he doing to her? And the strange thing was…he wasn't even touching her. He was just drawing a picture of what could be.

"You deserve this Hermione," he whispered urgently. "He had no right to take those memories from you. He owes it to you to create new ones."

She nodded in agreement. Even if they couldn't be together, she should have had those memories to sustain her.

"We are meeting tomorrow night in the Room of Requirement at 9 pm."

His lips, which were close to her left ear, kissed her face softly. She turned to face him then and he kissed her lips. He was no longer gentle as he explored her mouth; his tongue assaulting her senses.

Just as quickly he stepped away, chuckling at her obvious response as he moved to leave.

"I trust you will be there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione made her way to the third floor with a mixture of trepidation, curiosity, and excitement. She had no idea what was going to occur or how her professor would react to her being there.

Okay maybe she had an idea…he would be furious.

She had avoided him since yesterday. Not that he was seeking her out. He obviously did not want to face her yet.

She finally reached the Room of Requirement, paced the floor three times and thought of the Malfoy/Lupin exchange. Hopefully that would do the trick.

As the door opened slowly, Hermione took a deep breath and walked through.

The men stood facing each other. Malfoy had a smug look on his face while Lupin looked irritated. That quickly turned to anger as he turned to look at her.

"Hermione. What are you doing here?" Without waiting for an answer he turned back to the blonde wizard.

"This is your doing, Malfoy. This is not what we agreed on."

"She wanted to come," he replied innocently.

"I'm staying so you might as well get on with it." She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at her professor.

Lupin scowled but turned back toward the other wizard. The look on her face must have convinced him that she wasn't budging.

"You were saying…" Malfoy prompted him.

"I have what you want, Malfoy"

Hermione watched them intently as her professor pulled something out of his pocket. It was one of the amulets that she and Neville had found.

What was going on?

Lucius also looked confused.

"What is this?"

"It's an amulet. The amulet of Cernunnos."

Hermione recognized the name. She had read about it somewhere…

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"It has special properties. When worn it changes the wearer into a wild animal. It is different for everyone so I cannot tell you how it will affect you, Malfoy."

The older wizard took the amulet from him. "Interesting. Is it safe?"

"I have no idea. You should be able to maintain some control over the animal. It is not like turning into a werewolf, but you should feel some freedom from convention."

"Not what I had in mind, Lupin but I am pleased."

"Then we are done here."

"Not quite, Professor Lupin. I want something else from you." He closed the distance between them and Hermione moved closer.

"I cannot give you what you want, Lucius."

"Oh, I think you can Remus."

The older wizard put his hands on either side of the other man's face. He leaned in and Hermione watched in fascination as Lucius kissed her professor. Remus did not resist but it did not appear that he actively participated either. Not that it mattered. Lucius seemed to have enough enthusiasm for the both of them.

She didn't realize how erotic it would be to see them kiss like that. She knew this was her chance. Remus would not let it go on for long.

She took her professor's hand and lightly kissed his palm, tracing the lines on his hand with her tongue. He groaned in response giving Lucius even greater access.

She licked at the sensitive skin between his fingers and this time he pulled away from the other wizard.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly. "We cannot do this."

She slipped between the two men. "You owe me, Professor," she stated. "I want new memories to replace the ones you took from me."

"Hermione, please. I will agree but let's leave Malfoy out of it."

She was surprised that her professor would even give her that much and might have agreed if the person they were discussing wasn't at that moment running his hands under her shirt and across her bare stomach. As his hands crossed each other one went up to her chest and the other went down slipping under the waistband of her skirt.

Instead of answering him she kissed him hungrily. It was not long before his resolve was gone, and he was kissing her back.

Hermione was overcome by the warring sensations. The taste of Remus on her lips, the feel of Lucius' hands on her body and the rivaling male scents in the air.

Remus put his hands in her hair pulling her closer to him. Lucius' right hand reached inside her panties, stroking her. Not to be outdone, her professor pulled her shirt apart, exposing her heated skin to the cool air. His hand traveled to her breast caressing her soft skin and rubbing the hardened nipple. He moaned again, and she realized she wanted desperately to touch him. She reached down to grab him but found Lucius had beat her to it. His hand was stroking the other man through his trousers. She whined in protest and the wizard chuckled in her ear. Taking her hand he placed it on Remus' throbbing erection. He guided her hand against the other man, both of them stroking him together.

She could feel Lucius' erection against her bottom. He was kissing her back, and she wondered idly where her shirt had gone. That gave her an idea, and she decided that both men needed to be naked and soon.

She started by regaining control of her hand. She interrupted Lucius' exploration of Remus to undo the professor's pants so they could fall to his ankles. Lucius helped her by pulling off his underwear exposing  
>the engorged member.<p>

The idea seemed to catch on as the men took over undressing Hermione. Soon she was naked before them, and she had to admit that Lucius was right. It was very arousing to have two men gazing at her lustfully.

Finally, it was Lucius' turn and she was pleased to find Remus helping her undress the blonde wizard.

Not one to let an opportunity pass her by, Hermione grabbed a hold of both men. It was a powerful experience knowing she had control of two men. Bending down she took turns licking and sucking them both. Lucius took the opportunity to once again kiss the other man who was at this point too aroused to protest.

The musty scent of the two aroused men surrounded her as she touched them with her hands and her mouth. Remus pulled her up to him. She started to protest when he led her over to the bed she hadn't noticed before in the room.

No longer wanting to wait, Hermione pushed her professor down on the bed. She straddled him pushing against his straining erection. She moaned loudly as he slipped inside her.

Behind her Lucius rubbed up against her. She worried that he would try to penetrate her from behind, something she did not feel she was ready for. Instead he alternately rubbed his throbbing member against her bottom and then Remus', without penetrating either. He seemed to know that that would have crossed the line of what they were comfortable with. All the pent up yearning, desire, and need took them over the edge all too quickly. It was not long before they each reached their peak.

Exhausted, Hermione rested in Remus' arms. Lucius lay down on the other side of her, and she found that it was not unpleasant at all be held by two men at the same time.

Lucius was the first to move. With his customary smirk he bid them farewell after thanking them for an enlightening evening.

Hermione dared not move after the older wizard left. She knew Remus. He would begin regretting what they had done almost immediately.

She wanted to enjoy this moment as long as she could.

A/N: The Cernunnos is a Celtic Stag God. The Stag represents Independence, Majesty, Masculinity, Pride, Sensitivity to Other Worlds, Shape-Shifting, Initiation, Journeying, Metamorphosis and Growth of the Soul, and Rebirth. It also represents Masculine Vitality.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class trying, without luck, to focus on the lesson. It was difficult to concentrate on Inferi and ways to fight the,m when she had seen her instructor without clothing. That thought along with the follow-up memories it evoked made it virtually impossible to follow along with what Professor Lupin was saying.

Not that it mattered, really. Hermione had already read the text book several times and knew the information. The only thing that would have been concerning would be if her professor were to call on her.

And that he would not do.

If he called on her, he would have to look at her and talk to her. Those were two things he had avoided for the last few weeks.

She had considered forcing his hand. On several occasions she almost marched to his office demanding that he face her. In the end though, she decided not to. She wasn't giving up. She was just biding her time. Her N.E.W.T.s were next week and after that she would be done. Then he would have to face her.

The class went by quickly once Hermione gave up on trying to concentrate, and it wasn't long before Seventh years were piling out of the DADA classroom.

Hermione was relieved. All she wanted to do was to go to her room. It was quite a strain trying to hide her feelings all the time.

"Miss Granger? A moment of your time please." She looked up in surprise at the sound of her Professor's voice.

"Of course, sir."

Once the room was clear of students, he guided her into his office.

"Hermione," he began, still not looking at her. "You have not been paying attention in my class for some time now."

"I am sorry, sir," she responded. "I have been a little distracted."

He seemed to ignore the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, well. N.E.W.T.s are next week. I assume you are ready."

"You can never be too ready," she said smiling. "But I think I'll do fine."

She glanced up at him. He was not looking directly at her so she was able to observe him. He looked tired and she thought maybe she wasn't the only one not sleeping.

"So you called me in here to tell me I should be paying more attention in class? Professor, I think it might have been more effective if you hadn't waited until the last day of classes."

"Hermione…I think we need to talk about what happened."

"I agree, Professor. But I think we should have had this discussion about two weeks ago."

"I couldn't, Hermione. You were my student."

"And now?"

"Classes are over. You are no longer my student."

"What about the assignment I just turned in. I can't imagine that you could have graded it already."

She wasn't sure why she was giving him such a hard time. Maybe because he had made her wait.

"Your marks are already so high, Miss Granger," he replied with a smile, "that you could miss every question and still have the highest marks in the class. And before you ask, since I will not be grading your N.E.W.T.s , that doesn't count either. Any other questions?"

He was definitely looking at her no,w and his gaze was so intent, she could feel herself blushing.

"Well…I…um" The closer he got to her, the more she found she had trouble making a coherent sentence.

"Come now, Miss Granger. Surely, that is not all you have to say."

But all she could do was stare at him. He was no longer hesitant. He seemed sure of what he wanted.

"No matter," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. His kiss was firm… demanding and she responded eagerly.

When they finally pulled apart she looked at him questioningly.

"I am confused, Professor Lupin," she began.

"Hermione, given the circumstances, I think you can call me Remus."

"Remus, then. But I am still confused. I thought you said we could not be together. That it was not right."

"I want you to understand, Hermione. I always thought we should be together; just not while I was your professor. I wanted us to be on equal footing. But I was never unsure of how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me, Professor… I mean, Remus?"

"I love you Hermione. I have loved you for a while, even when I shouldn't have."

She smiled up at him. They would have issues she knew. Things they would have to work out especially concerning a certain blonde wizard. But for now, things looked bright indeed.

"I love you, too. Remus."

The wind rushed through his hair as he raced through the night. He had waited so long…the Dark Lord had been watching him. He had not been happy that Lucius had not gained more information on the Order of the Phoenix from the werewolf.

He would have found the amulet quite interesting and possibly helpful to his cause. Not that he would ever find out. Lucius had been able to keep that information to himself.

Which was why he had waited.

But it was worth it.

Definitely, worth it.

He enjoyed the power of his muscles as he raced through the forest. He was surprised at how clear his thoughts were.

He had complete control of his mind and his body.

Not like a werewolf. Better, much better.

He was grateful to Lupin, not that he would admit it.

He no longer felt dead inside.

Even though he was completely controlled by the Dark Lord and his agenda, he had a part of himself that Voldemort could not touch.

A part that was locked away…

Locked away with the memories of kissing Lupin.

Of stoking his hardened cock,

And of midnight runs through the forest,

roaring to release all his pent up frustration.

He found it was enough.

For now…

The End


End file.
